Conflicted Feelings
by Lexa Bolton
Summary: Troy can’t get over the grief of accidentally killing his sister. When a new girl comes to his school who looks and acts exactly like her, how will he react? Troyella in the end.
1. His Past

**Hi guys! I hope you like my new story!**

**Summary: Troy can't get over the grief of accidentally killing his sister. When a new girl comes to his school who looks and acts exactly like her, how will he react?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the storyline and anyone I add in. All characters and names used in HSM/2 are not mine. Period.**

**Note: This story will have shorter chapters; therefore I will update this story more often.  
**

* * *

Troy Bolton, age 18, a senior in East High, glanced at the calendar on his wall. A famous basketball player was shown making a slam-dunk for the month of September. Today was the 8th-and on the calendar the day was circled with a red marker. No writing gave clue to what the important date was, but Troy knew what it meant, and that was all that mattered. 

He had been dreading this day all year, and his eyes stung with a familiar feeling. His throat tightened, his face paling. Slowly he turned away from the calendar, flopping on the bed.

As soon as he hit the bed, memories flooded his brain…

_**Flashback, 5 years ago…**_

"_Sarah!" Troy called, "Don't get so close to the edge!"_

_He was always worried about his younger sister. And although 3 years wasn't too big of an age distance, Troy felt as though she was much, much younger, and him much older._

_He, Sarah, his mom and his dad were vacationing at the Grand Canyon. The sight was breath-taking, but the edges of the canyons were just feet away from where Sarah stood._

_The girl with light brown, curly hair just laughed. "Its okay, Troy, nothing's going to happen!" She giggled again, acting like the 10 year old she was. Her deep brown eyes sparkled against the pale blues, pinks, and oranges of the canyons._

_Troy cursed softly under his breath. "Just get back here," he shouted again._

_Sarah grinned, stepping closer and closer to the edge, as if to taunt him._

"_SARAH!" He yelled as she lost her footing, slipping, rocks crumbling underfoot._

_Troy darted forward, trying to grab her arm. But as hands grasped air, a scream was heard. Sarah fell, disappearing into the gloom of the canyon below._

_**End flashback.**_

Troy awoke with a start, rubbing hazy tiredness from his eyes. He glanced at the clock, and mumbled, "Crap," as he stood up. Although it was Saturday, he still had basketball practice. It began at 4, and right now it was 3:30. His stomach grumbled as he grabbed his sports stuff and ran downstairs.

"I was wondering when you'd come downstairs." Mr. Bolton said, handing Troy a sandwich. His parents always acted like this day was no different from any other, they had established this 2 years ago. This always aggravated Troy, but at least they went to church and the cemetery on the Sunday after her death, he always had to remind himself.

Troy took the sandwich, scarfed it down, and headed out the front door to the car.

"It's just another day," he reminded himself. "Just another day."

* * *

**I hope you like this idea. I also hope it's original. Please review ;3**


	2. Funeral Memories

**Here's the second chapter, guys! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Briiiiing!_

The school bell rang and teens poured out of the classroom doors. It was free-period, practically the only "class" that all kids loved. Troy made his way to the locker room, the gray of the lockers not helping his mood, changing into his jersey and shorts. They didn't have basketball this period, his dad was busy, plus most of the teammates had things that needed to be done, for instance, come up with an idea that was due that day for the science fair in October. 

Troy knew he should be doing this as well, but his heart wasn't into homework, or thinking about anything, at the time. He was sure he could think up something last-minute.

Troy walked out of the boys locker room and stood in the middle of the basketball court. He started throwing balls at the net, not one making it in. Most hit the blackboard, but one went way above it and into the stands.

Wearily he went over to the benches and sat down, forgetting about the ball for the moment.

His mind was busy with the funeral memories of last night. They had dressed in black and went to the Gate of Heaven Cemetery **(A/N I didn't make this up)**, where Troy's mother laid red roses on the grave.

The grave stone read:

"Here lies Sarah Joy Bolton

1993-2003

Sister, Daughter, Friend

May her young soul rest in peace"

His mother had said at the first funeral "May her young soul rest in peace" and 13-year-old Troy had demanded it be put on the stone, even if he had to pay for the letters himself.

The day before, Sunday, at the 5th funeral, the family still had fresh tears to shed. Troy's eyes had been red and puffy that night, but thankfully they were normal Monday morning.

He was startled from his thoughts when someone asked, "Thinking of her, huh?"

Troy looked up to see his black friend, Chad, who sat down next to him. Chad and Troy were best friends and had known each other from birth, therefore Chad knew about Sarah.

"Man, you've got to get over it. It wasn't your fault. And Sarah wouldn't want you remembering her like this." Chad told him.

Troy nodded, the familiar feeling of his throat closing greeting him. "I know, but it just seems like if I hadn't told her to get away, she wouldn't have gone closer." He would have kept talking, but his eyes wandered to the large clock in the back of the room.

Troy jumped up, and waved at Chad as ran to the locker room, changed back into his jeans and t-shirt, grabbed his books, and was heading to his next class as the first bell rang.

Troy headed into History, and, throughout the whole class, didn't once raise his hand, his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly boring chapter. I thought I'd give a bit more of the background before writing real drama. If I receive enough reviews (just 3 will work) I'll post another chapter today! If not, I'll surely post another one tomorrow :) **

**A review I had said the chapter could be longer and there could be more description, so I added a bit to it (:  
**

**Review!!**


	3. Ms Darbus' Class

**Here's the next chapter guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Troy walked into Darbus' classroom, his hands in his jean pockets, his shoulders hunched creating his white t-shirt to wrinkle over his muscular body. He hadn't slept well last night, and it clearly showed, what with the dark circles under his eyes and the drowsy look his blue orbs carried around. 

Cheerleaders and jocks surrounded him, and the girls started jabbering about the usual gossip.

"Have you heard about that new girl?" one gushed.

"Yeah! She had dark curly hair and-" another said.

"And _not_ blue eyes!" a blonde cheerleader shrieked, causing the rest of them to nod in disgust.

Troy listened intently, for once forgetting about his sister. He was always on the look out for a new girlfriend, since he broke up with his latest one last Friday.

"Well, _I _heard she's… smart!" Another girl whispered in horror.

"And, like, she's not even wearing Abercrombie & Fitch**™** clothes! _Or_ Hollister**™**!" An airhead brunette complained, pouting slightly.

Troy watched the cheerleaders argue and agree for the next few minutes, each girl having their own opinion about her.

The talk got as far to, "I heard she's got a little boy locked in her closet for… _purposes_."

That made Troy burst out laughing, and Chad was so relieved to see a smile on Troy's face, he almost said, "Looks like you're getting over her." But he knew if he had said that, then Troy would have gone back into his totally-not-like-him shell.

And Chad had to keep Troy out of that shell, or else people would ask what was the matter, and then rumors would fly, and it would be possible that Troy never got better.

"What's her name?" Troy asked the girls, who looked at him and started talking all at once.

"I think her first name starts with a V-"

"No, a G-"

"Ga, I think!"

"No, it's Va-"

"Isn't that her last name?"

"No, her last name is Mu-something-"

"Ho-something?"

"No, I think is was-"

"I get it, girls." Troy said, cutting them all off.

Chad started snickering at the cheerleaders faces. They were screwed up, as if in pain, probably because they were thinking.

"I think this is the most thinking they've done all week." Chad laughed to Jason and Zeke, Troy's other friends as well as other members of the Basketball team. The guys all chuckled.

Troy, who was no closer to knowing this new girl's name, turned back to talking with this blonde that he was thinking about asking out.

"Hey, Claire, yeah?" He asked, after the tugged at the corner of his shirt.

She shot his a flirtatious smile. "What d'you think of my new outfit?" She asked, referring to the red tube top that showed off her cleavage and tight, low jeans.

Troy raised his eyebrows and grinned like some stupid guy who would go out with just about every girl. This was probably the best description for him.

"Great," he said, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Dinner later tonight? I'll pick you at-" he started saying to her. Claire was smiling widely, batting her eyelashes, her mind speeding away as she thought of how she would brag to all her friends that she was Troy's girlfriend.

But Troy never finished his sentence, because Ms. Darbus entered with the new student, saying, "Class, in your seats! And please welcome our new student, Ms. Gabriella Montez."

All Troy had done was glance up, but once he had, he couldn't look away. It was her.

Those long brown curls, chocolate eyes that were, at the moment, filled with fear. Gabriella was wearing a low front, long-sleeved pink shirt, as well as jeans that weren't _low_, but they weren't normal, either.

She became very fidgety under the harsh gazes of the others, but one she mistook as a stare of disgust was really a stare of disbelief.

Troy's mouth hung open for a moment before Chad punched him. Chad as well could see the resemblance, and he was very shocked as well.

But Troy just couldn't look away. "Sarah," he whispered.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Review! Should all chapters be about this length, or longer? Next chapter will be when I get 5 reviews!**  



End file.
